1. Field of the Invention
A technique disclosed by this specification relates to an electric power supply connector for vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric vehicle or plug-in hybrid vehicle charges a battery of the vehicle by connecting a charging connector from a power supply to an electric power supply connector that is connected to the battery of the vehicle. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-243467 discloses a known electric power supply connector for vehicle. A housing of this vehicle-side connector includes a mounting plate to be bolted to an outer panel and an inner tube portion for accommodating a terminal fitting while penetrating through the mounting plate. Collars made of metal are press-fit at four corners of the mounting plate and the housing is bolted to the outer panel by inserting bolts into the collars.
In a connector like the above-described vehicle-side connector, a cover may be fixed to provide a display unit or the like or to improve designability. To bolt this cover to a body, relatively long collars are, for example, press-fit into the mounting plate and the cover is provided with passage holes allowing the passage of the collars. In fixing the cover member and a housing, one bolt is inserted through each collar and fastened to the body.
If the electric power supply connector for vehicle is exposed to the outside of the vehicle and water intrudes from the outside of the vehicle during charging, water may intrude through clearances between the outer peripheral surfaces of the collars and the inner peripheral surfaces of the passage holes. Water that has intruded may leak through a clearance between a surface of the mounting plate and a back surface of the cover and intrude to the back surface of the cover and into the body.